


I Can Still Kick Ass While Being a Lady

by madisonlovesmakeup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonlovesmakeup/pseuds/madisonlovesmakeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. </p><p>After the black plague hit England it wasn't long till the dead turned white and began eating people. Ever since Sansa could walk her father has trained her to be a warrior but she fears she may have to give up fighting, the thing she truly loves to marry a man she despises.</p><p>When she meets the mean and gruff Sandor Clegane she instantly feels drawn to him but he keeps pushing her away. Sansa battles her social life while fighting off the dead to save the people she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while but I have serious writers block on them so I thought I'd put this out and I promise I'll try my hardest to update the others soon. *fingers crossed* it'll happen.   
> I hope you enjoy <3

"I don't understand why we have to go to this stupid ball." Arya said as Sansa brushed out her knotted hair. Arya had never enjoyed social events and especially tonight since they both suspected their mother of trying to set one of them up with a wealthy suitor, which neither of them truly wanted. Sansa and Arya both enjoyed their lives of fighting and they didn't want to give it up.

"You know why, sister. Mother wants to find us a suitable man to protect us and take care of us." Sansa said sarcastically and Arya let out a loud laugh. "It won't be that bad. We just have to be polite and smile. Who knows, you may even find a man you'll want to spend the rest of your life with."

"Like that will ever happen." Arya snorted making the most unlady like sound. "Mother seems to think you and Mr. Joffrey Baratheon will make the most suitable husband for you."

This time it was Sansa who snorted. "I heard he's slept with a thousand women and only one them ever recovered afterwards." Sansa let out a small laugh at the outrageous rumors the local girls would tell her. "I will not marry someone I do not love. That is a fate worst than death and mother will have to face the truth sooner or later. We were raised to fight not be house wives."

"I think she has more hope for you than me. Anyways, Robb told me shes even pressuring him to marry one of the Frey girls." Sansa felt sorry for her dear brother. The Frey girls weren't exactly what she'd call pretty or smart or anything good. "Could you imagine it? Robb and a Frey girl? Bran and Rickon are lucky they're too young to be married off and Jon is off fighting the white walkers."

"Don't fret too much, sister." Sansa said putting down the brush on her vanity. "We have more important things to discuss. Like which dress you'd like to wear to the ball." Sansa went to her closet and dug out a pretty white and blue dress for herself. "Blue. It matches the color of my eyes perfectly, don't you think?"

"I don't care." Sansa had always been more into fashion than her little sister. She supposed she'd even be a perfect lady if it wasn't for her fighting and killing white walkers. She enjoyed social events and even the occasional ball (only when her mother wasn't trying to marry her off) but she enjoyed fighting far more. It felt like she was flying with the birds when she fought. It wasn't as if Sansa didn't want to marry either. She did, she even dreamed of a husband who would fight along side her but she knew men didn't want their wives fighting but she knew she'd never give it up.

"Oh come on, Arya. Mother has to put up with you wearing trousers almost every day. Just for tonight wear a pretty dress." Arya shook her head like the stubborn girl she was. "It won't be that bad. You can pick which ever one you please."

"No. I hate wearing dresses." Arya suddenly got a vicious look in her eyes. "How about we fight for it. If you win you can pick out whichever dress you want me to wear and if I win I don't have to wear a dress."

Sansa rolled her eyes. "This isn't fair. I just did my hair." Arya shrugged. "Fine." Sansa took the first swing but Arya dodged it and went to jab Sansa in the stomach. It didn't hurt her terribly but it still made her choke for a moment. Arya went for Sansa's face but Sansa ran to the other side of the room and jumped over the couch. Sansa stood up behind the couch and smiled. "You'll have to be faster than that." Sansa stuck her tongue out and Arya ran for her making Sansa squeal and laugh at the same time. Suddenly as Sansa was running from corner to corner of the room she heard a loud crash behind her. When she turned around she saw Arya had ran into a large vase and knocked it over. "Mother is going to kill you." Sansa said with a big grin on her face. 

"Not if she thinks you did it." Arya ran for the door and went to open it when she saw her mother standing in the door way.

"Arya and Sansa! What is the matter with you two? Haven't I told you? No fighting in the house. Look what you have done! I loved that vase." Catelyn sighed.  "I'll have the maids clean it. I just need both of you to finish getting dressed. The ball is to start within the hour. Please for me will both you put down your knives and guns just for tonight and act like respectable young ladies? I beg of you, just for tonight." Sansa ached for her mother in her desperate attempt to marry off her children. Although Sansa did not want to marry and didn't agree with arranged marriages she understood why her mother did what she did. They were growing poorer and poorer by the day. Although they still had far more riches than the average household, people depended on them and they had to do something about their decreasing wealth.

Arya sighed out of frustration. "Fine. Just for tonight though. Tomorrow I'll be back to my fighting ways." 

"Anything for you, mother." Catelyn let out a laugh and hugged her two daughters. Arya squirmed away from the hug but Sansa returned the short embrace.

* * *

When Sansa arrived at the ball she was introduced to Mr. Joffrey Baratheon. As she assumed he was smug and irritating but she held a fake smile for him and even danced with him. He kept telling her how beautiful she was and she of course thanked him and complimented him back but once he started telling her about _when_ they married she'd have to put down her weapons she had to suppress her laugh. She wanted to tell him she'd never put down her weapons for anyone but she held her tongue and simply smiled and walked away.

She was going to speak with Robb but he was preoccupied flirting with a pretty girl so she decided not to interrupt. When she finally found Arya she was surprised to her talking with a boy and Arya was actually smiling while she was talking with him. Standing next to the boy was a rather large man with black hair that went to his shoulders. She couldn't see either of their faces since they had their back turned to her but she was intrigued by this man.

Her and Arya finally made eye contact and Arya motioned for her to come over. Sansa walked to the three of them and when she finally made it to them she turned to see the two men. It startled her at first to see the larger man. He had scars covering half of his face and she felt his eyes fall on her and stare deeply at her. The boy (it wasn't exactly fair to call him a boy since he was taller than Sansa and probably older but compared to the man next to him, he looked like a child) had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes.  He wasn't anything special but he wasn't ugly either. "This is my sister, Sansa Stark. Sansa, this is Gendry Waters and Sandor Clegane." Sansa smiled and curtsied slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss. Stark." Gendry Waters smiled at her and immediately his attention turned towards Arya which made Sansa smile.

"You as well, sir." Sandor Clegane snorted which made Sansa tilt her head in confusion.

"If I may, I'd like to take a walk with your sister." Gendry asked so politely making Sansa happy.

Arya laughed, "You don't have to ask her permission. I can do as I please. Let's go." Arya ran towards the door of the ball room and Gendry followed after her.

"So Mr. Clegane, I've never seen you around before. Are you new to town?" Sansa was curious about this man. She may have never truly spoken to him but she could already tell there was something different about him.

"No need for that Mister shit." Sansa was slightly startled at his rude tone with her. Most people didn't dare to speak to her like that. "Yes, I've only been through this town a few times. I'm in town with my friend Gendry taking care of some business matters." Sansa was trying her hardest not to stare directly at his burns, she knew that would be very rude but she wanted to truly look at them. "Don't want to look at me, do you? I'm not a pretty sight like that blonde boy you were dancing with earlier I suppose." Sansa inwardly smiled noting how he already noticed her dancing with another man before they had even spoken.

"There is no need to pity yourself, _Mr. Clegane._ I was just trying to not to be rude. It's rude to stare, as I'm sure you already know. How did it happen? Your scars I mean."

"None of your damn business." Sansa frowned. "If you want to stare just take a long look. It doesn't bother me." Sansa rolled her eyes but truly took in his features. He wasn't conventionally handsome but she still found him attractive. His nose was hooked and his eyes were the color of steel. His beard was scraggly and over all looked very ruff. "Now that you've gawked at me you can go back to staring at your handsome-"

"Are you always so presumptuous?" Sansa rolled her eyes. Sansa felt like slapping him but she knew her mother would never forgive her for making a scene so instead she stormed outside to get breath of fresh air. She couldn't believe how frustrated he had already made her. He acted as if she was some shallow girl who only cared for looks. Sansa ran to the brick wall next to the lake and sat down trying to get rid the thoughts that made her so frustrated. Sansa suddenly heard a noise behind her. She quickly stood up and turned around. Mrs. Frey was a white walker she couldn't believe it.

"Sansa, my dear." Sansa stood in fear. She had never heard a white walker speak before and she had no idea they could. "I must tell you-" Suddenly blood splattered all over her dress and Mrs. Frey fell to the ground. Standing behind her was Sandor Clegane with a gun in his hand.

"Why did you do that?" Sansa demanded to know.

"I thought a thank you would be in order, since you know I just saved your life!" Sandor rasped slightly annoyed.

"She was about to tell me something. She actually spoke I couldn't believe it." Sandor looked slightly confused for a moment. "Also I can take care of myself. I'm probably a better fighter than you even." Sandor let out a harsh laugh when suddenly a loud scream came from the ball room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as a side note, in this story Gendry and the Baratheon's are not related at all.

"Did you hear that?" Sansa asked in slight hopes that she was hearing things but Sandor confirmed her fears when he nodded. Sansa began running towards the ball room as fast as she could.

Sandor ran after her and grabbed her protectively to make her stop running. "Sansa! What are you going to do? You are going to get yourself killed. Stay with me and I'll keep you safe."

Sansa rolled her eyes. "Get off of me! I can take care of myself I don't need you to protect me." Sandor still didn't let her go so she kneed him in his manhood. It was a trick Arya told her to do if she was ever in a fight with a man. She had never tried it before but it seemed to work since Sandor Clegane fell to the ground instantly. Sansa ran for the ball room. At the door she saw Arya. "Ready for a fight, sister?"

"Always." Arya smiled as Gendry and Sandor were both running after them. Sansa lifted her dress and grabbed the knife she had sheathed on her thigh and opened the door to the ball room. Most of the guests had already exited the room besides a few unfortunate souls who were attacked by the white walkers. Robb and Bran were currently taking out some of the white walkers that had somehow made it into the ball room. Sansa took her knife and killed the nearest white walkers to her and took out as many as she could. While she was killing them she noticed Sandor and Gendry come in and start killing the white walkers as well. She focused on Sandor Clegane and she couldn't help but be impressed by his fighting skills. She didn't expect him to be so swift with his movements. 

Sansa was the one to take out the last white walker. Sansa looked down at her dress to see it was now covered in blood. "Oh no! I loved this dress." Sansa said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Yes, lets be concerned with your dress when people are dead." Arya said as she rolled her eyes. Sansa hummed in frustration. "Bran go let everyone know that the white walkers are dead."

"Why do I have to?" Bran pouted. The Stark siblings still saw Bran as the baby even if he was only a year younger than Arya. Rickon didn't really count to them since he was still too young to fight. Sansa felt bad for Bran at times, he wanted to act grown so much but everyone still treated him like a child. Partly because everyone worried for him, he wasn't nearly as trained of a fighter as the rest of the Stark children.

"Because I said so." Arya stuck her tongue out at him and Bran stormed out of the ball room making Arya laugh at him. "How did this happen?"

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, letting what just happened sink in. "Mrs. Frey she talked to me."

"So?" Robb asked.

Sansa loudly sighed. "You don't get it, Robb. She was a white walker and she talked to me."

"What'd she say?" Robb asked. She had caught everyone's full attention in the room aside from Sandor Clegane.

"Well not much because somebody had to shoot her in the head before she could tell me what she needed to tell me." Sansa glared at Sandor.

"Oh I'm sorry. What should I have done? Just let her eat you while you stood there like a buggering idiot!" Sansa couldn't believe her ears. He was acting like she couldn't defend herself and it frustrated her more than she could imagine.

Gendry looked shocked at his friends words. "I would like to apologize for my friend. He speaks before he thinks sometime."

Sandor looked as if he was about to say something back but Robb began speaking. "No need to apologize, Mr. Waters. My sister knows better. She should have killed it on sight." 

"Robb! Shut up! What was I supposed to do? She talked to me! White walkers aren't supposed to be able to talk! She was trying to tell me something."

"Maybe you're just a bit tired from dancing. White walkers don't talk." Robb said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Sandor! You were there! You must of heard her talking. Tell them!" Sansa turned towards Sandor who had a blank expression on his face. "Tell them." Sansa repeated in a low voice.

"I didn't hear anything." Sansa shot him a dirty look. She then turned towards Arya in hopes she would stand up for her, but all she did was shrug.

"Is that how it is?" Sansa looked around at everyone in the room but no one said anything. "Fine. Don't believe me." Sansa stormed out of the ball room like a child. "Stupid." Sansa whispered to herself as she exited the ball room. She couldn't believe it. She never loathed someone as much as she did with Sandor Clegane. He called her and idiot and even worse made her look like an idiot.

Sansa suddenly felt a large hand on her shoulder making her turn around quickly to see it was no other than Sandor Clegane. "If you keep following me outside, I might start worrying that you are stalking me."

"Don't flatter yourself." Sansa frowned. "Look I didn't hear anything. I swear to you, I didn't. I don't lie so don't be angry with me."

"It's not just that! You called me an idiot and-" Sansa grunted loudly. "Just everything you've said to me has been awful. I barely know you yet you treat me like a little girl who can't defend herself. It's more irritating than you could imagine."

"Well I had no idea of your-" Sandor thought for a moment. "Skills." Sandor smirked at her. "I must say, I am quite impressed. I have never seen a woman fight like you did in there. You fight better than most men, not better than me of course but still better than most."

"You are confident for a man who I recently made drop to the ground after one simple kick." Sansa smirked back at him.

"You don't understand. You don't have a cock but I'm sure if you did, you'd understand why I dropped to the ground and probably wouldn't be going around kneeing people in it who are just trying to help you."

"Well I don't need your help but I think we've established that already." Sansa thought for a moment about how cynical she had been with Mr. Clegane and began laughing hysterically.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I believe we've gotten off on the wrong foot and I do apologize deeply if I had been rude at all." 

"You weren't. But no need for your courtesies I don't care much for them." Sansa thought of how odd of a man Sandor Clegane was. He didn't seemed to mind her fighting, in fact he seemed to enjoy it at least he didn't tell her unlady like it was like most men and he spoke his mind and most strange of all he seemed to hate all things polite.

"I'll try my best to refrain from being polite but no promises." Sandor gave her a slight smile which didn't look very natural for him. "Walk me home? Not because I need an escort because I most definitely don't but because I'm enjoying talking with you."

Sandor nodded and Sansa took his arm in hers and began walking. "This is a nice difference from you storming away or kneeing me in the cock."

"You deserved it." Sansa joked. Sansa heard noise of people talking behind them and she saw Arya and Gendry walking together laughing. "They sure seem to be smitten with each other."

"Aye, they do. Good for them. Gendry is a nice a lad."

"Seems to be. Although you two seem to be as different as fire and ice. How did you two become friends? No offense meant but it doesn't seem like you'd make friends easily."

"I grew up with him, he was like a little brother to me." Sandor began smirking. "I heard you are to marry that blonde shit you were dancing with. Didn't take you for a girl most men would be smitten with, especially one like _Mr. Baratheon._ "

"First of all, I'm not marrying Mr. Baratheon, I do not love him. Second, what is that supposed to mean?" Sansa giggled. "I always thought I was pretty enough but I suppose not." Sansa laughed again even harder.

Sandor looked awkward. "No, not that. You are very-" Sandor cleared his throat. "Beautiful." Sansa felt herself beginning to blush. "It's just most men like protecting their women not the other way around. Also I've yet to know one person to marry for love. Most people marry for money or power and if you married Joffrey Baratheon you'd be getting both of those things."

"I do not care about those things. Love is the only acceptable reason to get married. Are you married?" Sansa asked curiously.

"Do you think I'd be out here with you if I was?" Sansa felt her heart skip a beat. She wondered if he thought of their walk more than an innocent stroll. "I agree with you though. I think it's stupid that people marry for anything else besides truly caring for someone. They pretend to love their wives or husbands but go around fucking others." Sansa could have smiled if it wasn't for his foul language.

"I suppose not and that's very good to hear that I'm not the only one with hopes of love." Sansa and Sandor both walked up to the front door of her families keep. "Thank you for walking me home." Sandor nodded. "Will I see you again, Mr. Clegane?" Sandor glared at her for a moment. "I mean Sandor."

"I'm not sure. I'm going back to Gendry's families house tomorrow morning and I don't know when I'll be back this way." His answer seemed cold.

"Oh." Sansa frowned. "Well next time you pass through promise to come and see me."

"I'll try." Again his answer was cold and short. "Till next time." Sansa watched as he turned around and begin walking away.

"Thank you!" Sansa suddenly yelled.

Sandor stopped and turned around. "For what?"

"For calling me beautiful." Sansa smiled at him hoping to leave on a good note.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Sandor said before turning back around and leaving. Sansa frowned and walked into her home. She went straight up to her room and laid on her bed contemplating the night she just had. She couldn't believe the audacity of Sandor. At one point she could have sworn they had a moment the next he's acting as cold with her as the beginning of the night.

* * *

Sansa had almost fallen asleep when she felt a crash on her bed. "Sansa! Wake up! I have to tell you everything." 

"Can't it wait for the morning?" Sansa groaned still slightly groggy.

"No! It cannot." Sansa sat up in her bed. "I never thought I'd meet any man like Gendry. He's not like the rest of the rich men I've met, he's funny and strong and handsome." Arya stopped talking for a moment. "But it's not like I care for him or anything. I just think he'd make a good friend, like Mycah." Sansa laughed at her sister trying to cover up that she cared for Mr. Waters.

"He is nothing like Mycah, Arya and I think you know that or else you wouldn't have come in my room gushing over Mr. Waters."

Arya slapped Sansa on the arm laughing. "It doesn't matter anyways. He's going back home tomorrow. He invited me to come the day after that but I don't know if i will."

"Have you gone mad? You have to! If you don't, you'll always wonder what if."

"I don't know." Arya said quietly. "What was going on with you and Sandor? He came back after your walk together all flustered. It was the funniest thing I've ever seen. A man like that getting all messed up in the head over a girl."

"I don't think so, Arya. I mean at one point I thought he might have been flirting with me but mostly he was a huge... You know what."

"Arse?" Sansa hit Arya for her use of language.

"We can think things without saying them.  But yes, I suppose so. It doesn't matter though, I don't think I'll see him again for a long while."

"You can come with me to Gendry's. He'll be there and maybe you'll get better along with him this time." Sansa smiled at her sister. She had never seen her so giddy over a boy.

"I cannot. I don't know if I even want to see him after the way he acted." Sansa sighed. "But I must get some rest. I'll talk with you about it later."

"Fine." Arya said getting up from Sansa's bed. "We'll talk more about it how you are coming with me tomorrow." Arya ran out of the room before Sansa could say anything in response.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why can't Sansa come with me?" Arya asked annoyed as their mother brushed her hair. Sansa sat on the couch opposite from them as she fumbled to tie a ribbon around her braid. Arya had spent the whole previous day gushing over Gendry, although she would never admit it. She had asked her about Sandor but Sansa kept telling her there was nothing because Sandor was a jerk, which wasn't exactly a lie but she still couldn't get him off of her mind.

"Because she was not invited, it'd be rude for her to show up uninvited." Sansa glared at her mother. It wasn't like she wanted to go but her mother forbade it because she wanted to make sure Arya stay as long as possible and somehow that translated to Sansa not going. "It's cloudy out so it should rain. You should leave before the storm comes and be sure they invite you stay the night to wait out the storm. Arya grunted in agreement and Sansa held back a laugh at her mothers scheming ways. "They say Mr. Waters is very rich."

Arya sighed, "We're just friends. I have no interest in marrying anyone." Sansa laughed this time and Arya shot her glare.

"You have to marry eventually. Sansa is going to marry Mr. Baratheon." Her mother said as she continued to brush Arya's hair.

"Oh mother, I will not marry that evil boy. He was so rude to me and I hated him." Sansa couldn't believe her mother was being so persistent on her marrying a man like Joffrey.

"We'll talk later, Sansa." Cat put down the brush. "It's time for you to leave now, Arya." Arya grunted and stood up and went for the door. "Be safe out there, Arya." Arya huffed in response and walked out. "I just want the best for you two and I feel as if you two don't see that." Cat said sadly as she sat down on the couch.

"Oh, mother." Sansa stood up and went and sat next to her on the couch. "Arya isn't mad she is just being herself." Cat smiled at Sansa and hugged her. 

"Thank you, my sweet child."

* * *

Sansa had been training with Bran all day in their fighting room. Robb had told Sansa he was off with some girl but he made her promise not to tell anyone so she told her parents he was off in town which her mother thought was stupid since it was raining. 

Sansa was currently teaching Bran how to fight with a sword when a man walked into the room, he looked to be out of breath and was soaked in water from the rain. "Who are you?" Sansa said with her sword in hand, ready to fight if need be.

"You're Sansa Stark." Sansa nodded. "You're sister was attacked by a herd of white walkers. She says she wasn't bitten but Mr. Clegane isn't sure. She requests your presence immediately." 

"Bran, tell mother that I'm going off to the Water's estate and I'll be home as soon as possible."

"Is Arya going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine." Sansa wasn't so sure but she had to reassure Bran.

* * *

Sansa rode her horse to the Water's estate as fast as she could. When she finally arrived she was freezing from the cold hard rain. Standing outside was Sandor Clegane, she jumped off of her horse and ran towards him. "Where is Arya?" 

"Are you crazy? You're going to catch a cold riding in rain." Sansa put her hands on her hips waiting for him to respond to her question. "She's inside. Follow me." Sandor walked quietly through the estate and brought her to a small room where Arya was laying in a bed sleeping. Sansa ran to her as fast as she could. "See the mark on her arm? Looks like a bite to me."

Sansa examined the red mark on her arm. "Her gun backfired on her. She'd never let a white walker bite her." Sansa heard her sniffling so she put her hand on her forehead and quickly removed it. "Her head is warm. She's probably sick from the cold. She needs rest." Sansa stood up and went for the door and Sandor followed her until they were out of the room. "What is the matter with you?"

"What do you mean?" He said as Sansa turned around to face him.

"You just assume she was bitten. It barely looks like a bite. Just because she is a woman doesn't mean she cannot fight. Are you just being this way because she is my sister? Do you want to get back at me through my sister?"

"It looks like a bite! What am I supposed to think? She was attacked. Trust me if she wasn't your sister, if you didn't care about her, I would have killed her. I wouldn't even normally think to put everyone's life in danger of what may or may not be a bite."

Sansa stood silent feeling bad for snapping at him. "I'm sorry. It's just she's my sister and my best friend and if anything ever happened to her-"

"I get it." Sandor said as he stood in front of her awkwardly.

"I've been thinking about the other night among other things." Sansa took a deep breath in gathering all the courage she could. "But mostly I've been thinking about you." Sansa chuckled quietly as Sandor kept his eyes on her. "You frustrate me so much and yet I can't stop thinking about you. I've never felt like this before." Sansa stayed quiet for a moment and shivered from her dress still being wet from the rain. "Say something."

"I'll have the servants bring you some dry clothes. You can stay in one of the guest rooms tonight and tomorrow you should leave." Sansa couldn't believe him, she was confessing her feeling to him and he was ignoring her.

"I'm not sure you are understanding me. I'm telling you that I have feelings for you."

"I understood perfectly fine." Sandor stood with a blank expression on his face.

Sansa sighed annoyed. "You know, I thought you might have responded differently." Sansa felt a lump in her throat, for the first time in her life she was being rejected by a man she truly felt something for. She had been convincing herself the past day that she hated him but she knew deep down in heart that she was trying to cover it up for the feelings she really felt. She hadn't known him long and had barely spoken to him but he was different and she admired him for that.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Sansa felt tears start to appear in her eyes.

Suddenly Gendry walked through the hall to them. "Miss Stark, I should have sent someone to escort your sister here. I apologize." He looked truly upset which made Sansa feel slightly better that someone cared for her sister.

Sansa wiped the tears from her eyes "Don't be sorry, Mr. Waters. Arya is a stubborn girl she would have never accepted an escort and honestly fought off the herd just fine her gun shot back, she was not bitten, I can assure you that." Sansa put on a fake smile. "I was invited to stay here tonight. I hope you don't mind if I go up and get some rest."

"Of course not." Gendry said with a slight smile on his face.

"Please come and get me as soon as my sister wakes up."

"I will make sure to do that." Gendry smiled at Sandor. "Sandor can show you to the room you can stay in. I'm going to go check on Arya- I mean Miss. Stark." Gendry said as he walked into the room Arya was in.

* * *

Sandor hadn't said anything to Sansa the whole way to her temporary room which annoyed Sansa even more than she was. The servants had brought Sansa a few dresses that were the servant girls. They weren't anything Sansa would ever normally wear, the fabric was ruff and scratchy but she was thankful nonetheless that would loan her the dresses. 

Sansa had fallen asleep for a while until one of the servant girls came and woke her up since Arya had just woken. Sansa ran down to the room Arya was in as fast as she could. When she finally reached the room she saw Gendry sitting at her bed. When Arya saw Sansa enter the room she had a toothy grin on her face.

"Sansa, you're here!"

"Mr. Waters, do you mind if I have a minute alone with my sister?" Sansa asked Gendry as nicely as she could.

"Of course not. I'll go to the kitchen and get you some broth." He told Arya before leaving.

Sansa went to Arya and sat next to her on the bed. "I am so glad you are safe. I was so worried."

"You should have more faith in me, Sansa." Arya said laughing.

Sansa smiled towards Arya, "He really cares for you."

"I guess. Gendry told me he thinks that Sandor wants you but he won't admit it. But Gendry is almost certain." Arya said obviously changing the conversation away from her and Gendry.

"I don't think so. I confessed my feelings for Sandor and he turned me down. I have never felt so humiliated before in my life. I thought maybe he was shy or something but no." Sansa sighed. "He told me before that he was impressed with my fighting skills. No man has ever told me that before. Most men are like Mr. Baratheon, he told me when we marry I'll have to stop my fighting."

"When you marry?" Arya laughed.

"His words not mine. Mother will have to drag me to the alter kicking and screaming if she wants us to marry. The point is, Sandor didn't mind the one true thing that I love and he makes me feel-" The door opened and Sandor and Gendry walked through making Arya giggle.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything." Gendry said.

"Not at all." Arya said with a big smile on her face.

"I was thinking of having a ball here tomorrow night." Gendry said which seemed to be a surprise to Sandor. "I've already sent a letter to your family." Sansa looked over at Arya who didn't seem to thrilled on the idea. "Is something the matter?"

"She's fine. Just a bit grouchy from being so tired. Isn't that right, Arya?" Sansa elbowed Arya in the arm.

"Ow! Yeah whatever she said."

Gendry didn't look too thrilled with the answer but accepted it. "Well, would you do me the honor and accompany me?" Gendry asked slightly blushing.

"I guess." Arya said smiling obviously trying not to show her excitement.

Gendry turned towards Sandor, "Sandor, did you want to invite anyone?" Gendry smirked at Sandor. Sansa couldn't believe Gendry would say that in front of her.

Sandor looked emotionless as always and said, "Not really."

Sansa rolled her eyes slightly annoyed at both of them. "My sister and I need rest if there is going to be a ball tomorrow night. Both of you get out of here. I'll sleep in here tonight." Both of the men nodded and left. Sansa threw herself on the bed and laid next to Arya. "That was so awkward."

"It could have been worse." Sansa rolled her eyes at Arya. "He could have said, 'I definitely don't want to invite that troll Sansa because I find her repulsively ugly and I'd never want to be seen with someone like her.'" Arya talked in a deep voice and began laughing loud.

"I suppose that would have been worse. I don't want to talk about this anymore and I'm tired. Let's go to bed." Sansa pulled the covers over her body and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa and Arya had spent the whole day together before the ball. The dress maker Gendry hired made them both the most beautiful dresses. Arya chose to keep it simple, with just a plain black dress but it still looked beautiful on her. Sansa on the other hand, had a light pink dress made that flowed out at the bottom but was tight towards the bust. When Sansa finally put on the dress in front of Arya, Arya pointed out that it was sure to catch Sandor's attention. Sansa had told Arya she couldn't care less whether he noticed her or not but they both knew it wasn't true.

When the ball finally started Sansa saw her family conversing with the other guests and her mother was currently trying to get Rickon to behave so she payed no notice to Sansa. She saw her father hugging onto Arya, he had looked as if he could cry. Sansa wasn't sure what Bran had told their parents but she knew they had assumed the worst.

Sansa sneaked away from her family to the other room, not wanting to converse with them at the moment. She finally saw Sandor standing in the corner of the room eyeing her. She approached him with a big smile on her face, trying to be as friendly as possible. "What do you think?"

"Think about what?" Sandor asked slightly glaring at her.

"How I look." Sansa responded twirling around so he could get a full view of her.

For a moment Sansa thought he had smiled but she couldn't be sure since as usual he was back to his scowl. "You're dressed like all the other ladies here."

Sansa frowned. "You are so terrible." Sansa turned away from him and went to leave the ball, she didn't want to be around Sandor Clegane any longer. He was awful to her for no good reason and she hated that she felt something for him.

Right when she was about to leave a man, taller than Sandor stopped her. "What is a pretty thing like you leaving a party so early?" Sansa stopped and smiled up at him.

"I just needed a breath of fresh air is all." Sansa smiled prettily, suddenly she felt a burst of confidence. "Would you like to walk with me?"

The man smiled and took her arm and began walking outside with her. "May I ask your name?"

"You may." Sansa smiled at his courtesies. "Sansa Stark and you are?"

"Gregor Clegane." The main smiled down at her.

"Are you Sandor's brother?" Gregor's face went from a smile to a scowl similar to Sandor's. But unlike Sandor's his seemed malicious.

"Yes. We don't speak anymore though." Gregor's face turned from a scowl to a sad frown. "Sandor he hates me for things I had no control over. I think it started when Sandor was a child and his bed caught flame from a candle he forgot to blow out burning his face. He wanted someone to blame and I suppose I was the easiest person to put all of the blame on. He claimed I burnt his face, even though he knew it wasn't true."

Sansa gasped. "That's so sad."

"That's not all. When our father had died he left his inheritance to me and not Sandor since I was the eldest and Sandor was furious with that, he blamed me for everything bad that ever happened in his life."

Sansa pulled her arm away from his and stopped walking. "Why are you telling me this?" He stood right in front of her. She had never felt so small as she did standing next to him. Although he was comparable in size with Sandor he was more more intimidating.

"I don't know. I suppose it's because you're a pretty girl and I don't want you around my brother. I saw you speaking with him earlier, I saw the way you looked at him and I don't think he deserves you." Sansa knew what he had told her was a lie. She wasn't stupid, she knew when a man was trying to trick her and he was trying to trick her.

 "What is that you think? I should be with someone like you compared to someone like your brother."

"Exactly." Gregor looked behind her as if he saw something. "I think it is time that I get going. I'll see you around." Gregor leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. Sansa had almost slapped him if she hadn't been so threatened by his size. He retreated to the stables and Sansa watched as he rode off into the night.

"What the fuck are you doing talking with him?" Sansa jumped at the sound of Sandor's voice behind her.

Sansa quickly turned around, "Oh my-! You scared me. What are you doing out here?" Sansa asked ignoring his question.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing."

Sansa cut him off, "I heard you the first time. We aren't courting, Mr. Clegane. I can speak to whomever I please." Sansa sighed deeply. "Listen, I didn't know he was your brother when I went out here with him." Sansa paused for a moment and thought of what to say next. "I don't believe him."

"What did he say to you?" Sandor's look of anger was gone and now he seemed concerned more than anything.

"It's not true is it? That you lied about him burning your face and that you blamed him for everything bad in your life. That you were furious that he inherited everything when your father died, it's a lie?"

"Is that what he told you? Well it's all horse shit." Sandor sighed. "He's a terrible person and I want you to stay away from him."

"What did he do?" Sansa ran her fingers through her hair. "He kissed me. It was just on the cheek but still. He saw you speaking with me and that's why he came up to me." Sansa had never seen Sandor look so angry. "Sandor, I know you don't particularly care for me and times it even seems that you hate me but I'm not like most girls. I won't go off telling my friends what you tell." 

Sandor rubbed his face out of frustration. "Sansa, he did burn my face. When I was just a lad of seven of I found one of Gregor's toys. He didn't even play with toys so I didn't see a problem with it but apparently he did. He didn't even say anything he just picked me up and brought me to the brazier and stuck my face down in it." Sandor chuckled. "He told you I was angry that father left him the inheritance?" Sansa nodded slowly. "I wasn't angry about that. I was angry because I believe he killed our father to get the inheritance. My father he was murdered and I know it was Gregor, he wanted money and he hated that our father spoke out against his crimes." Sansa had no words. There was no point in apologizing for his misfortune, even if it was the courteous thing to do. She knew it wouldn't make Sandor feel any better, in fact it'd probably add to his anger. "No pretty words for me?" Sansa shook her head. "Just do us both a favor and stay away from him." Sansa nodded. "Good girl. Now go back inside." Sandor motioned for the ball room and began walking.

Sansa didn't move. "Are you coming?" Sandor asked stopping his track. Sansa thought about kissing him for a moment. She wondered if he'd kiss her back. No matter how much he tried to deny it or act like he didn't care about her she knew he did or else he wouldn't worry about her so much.

Sansa smiled slightly. "No. I don't want to go back in there. Do you want to walk to the river and sit down for a bit before going back?" Sandor simply nodded in response and Sansa took his arm in hers and began walking towards the river. "I forgot to tell you till now but you look very handsome tonight."

Sandor barked a harsh laughed. "Do I? Listen to you chirping your pretty courtesies. You know what you remind me of? One of those pretty little birds always singing."

"Yes, you do and is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

Sandor laughed, "Compliment."

"Good after the way you've been treating me I think you've got some making up to do."

Sandor didn't say anything else till they reached the river. "I don't know why I keep trying to push you away but-" Sandor paused for a moment. "Fuck. I'm not good at this."

Sansa smiled, "Do you care for me?" 

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is. Say yes or no."

Sandor walked closer to her closing the already small gap between them. He brought his hand to her cheek and leaned down and kissed her gently. The kiss ended as fast as it started, leaving Sansa wanting more. "Yes." Sandor's hand went down from her cheek to her hip and started rubbing circles with his thumb. "You are so beautiful, little bird." Sansa smiled at his nickname for her. Sansa couldn't help but feel slightly nervous she had never been so close to a man. "Is everything alright?" Sandor asked obviously feeling her tension.

"Everything's perfect." Sansa said smiling. "Come on." Sansa took his by the hand and sat on some nearby rocks and he sat next to her.

* * *

Sansa had spent most of the night with Sandor speaking about all different types of things. When they finally made it back to the ball Sansa was surprised to see her mother had drunken to much wine and was speaking too loudly. Gendry had so graciously offered for them all to stay the night but her father insisted it was time for them to return home. When they were about to leave Sansa had asked her parents if she could have a few moments so she could say goodbye to Mr. Clegane.

Sansa had searched everywhere for him and finally found him in his study, cleaning a gun. "I was just leaving. I wanted to say goodbye before I left."

Sandor nodded and continued cleaning his cleaning. Sansa could tell there was something bothering him. "Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Why is that you always do this? We have a great night and then you act so terrible afterwards. It makes no sense! Please tell me what is bothering you so I'm not up all night wondering and thinking, it'll make me crazy."

Sandor sighed and put down his gun and stood up in front of her, "Do you want to be with me just because I have money?"

"You aren't being serious? Are you?" Sandor didn't say anything. "First of all, I didn't even know you had money! Second, how dare you presume such a thing about me?" Sandor stood in his place not saying anything. "You really think that about me?"

Sandor shrugged. "What else am I supposed to think?"

Sansa shook her head, "I can't believe this." Sansa felt tears coming down her cheeks. "I never want to see you again!" Sansa yelled before leaving the study. Sansa ran into the hallway and began sobbing from Sandor's words. Sansa couldn't believe the awful things he thought of her. She couldn't believe after the night they shared he would still think she could do something so awful.

Sansa heard her mother calling her name so she wiped her tears and walked downstairs acting as if nothing was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Sansa woke up the next morning feeling even worse than the night before. She felt confused and sad but most of all angry. _How dare he accuse me of such a thing?_ She wondered what had made him think that she wanted him for his money. If she wanted someone for their riches than she'd just marry Joffrey Baratheon.

Suddenly Arya busted in her room and sat on her bed with a big thump. "What happened last night? You seemed off."

"Nothing happened. Nothing at all only I had the most amazing night with Sandor and than he ruined it by going and saying I only wanted him for his money!" Sansa whined.

"Wait... That makes no sense." Something suddenly hit Arya. "Oh no."

"What is it?"

"Mother, she was going on and on about how her children will only marry into money. How that would be the only acceptable thing in a man. She was drunk but Sandor must have heard and assumed..."

"Assumed that was why I was showing and interset in him. Oh, why must mother talk too much. She knows I'd never marry anyone for anything but love."

"She's very hard headed and you know that." Arya eyed her. "Gendry and I over heard her yelling about it and I explained to him how crazy she is."

"I need to go to Sandor and tell him the truth of it all."

Arya nodded in agreement and even helped Sansa ready herself to ride to the Waters estate.

Before she could leave she walked into the dining hall to see Mr. Baratheon sitting with her parents. "Miss. Stark, you look pretty. For someone in particular, I hope?"

"Yes but not you." Sansa replied making Arya and her father laugh under their brother but they stopped after her mother glared daggers at the both of them.

"You are too funny." He stood up and went to her in a few strides and grabbed her hands in his. "I can here today for a purpose."

"Wha-" Before Sansa could finish barely getting her first word out Joffrey Baratheon cut her off.

"The purpose of me being here is to ask for your hand in marriage. I'd be honored to spend the rest of my days with you and in return I will give your family a small fortune. We will marry in a moons time!"

Sansa pulled her hands away with a force. "I'd rather die than marry the likes of you!"

"Sansa!" Her mother scolded.

"I'm not done speaking! You might as well sell me to the brothel house, mother. I will never marry a man I do not love and I will never love a man like Mr. Baratheon." She looked over at the blonde boy who looked very offended. She looked back at her mother and father, her fathers face was expressionless while her mother looked disappointed. She glanced towards Arya who gave her a reassuring smile. Instead of going on further with her rant she stormed out the house before she offend any more than she already did.

She went towards the lake and picked a stone from the ground and threw it in the lake as hard and far as she could and she let out a small scream. "Sansa Stark, how dare you embarrass your father and I like that? You are to go back in that house and apologize to Mr. Baratheon and accept his proposal or I will never speak to you again! Tell her Ned!"

"Sansa, if you do not go in the house and apologize and accept Joffrey Baratheons proposal than your mother will never speak to you again." Sansa frowned at her fathers words. "But if you do I will never speak to you again." Her father smiled at her. She should have known her father would take her side. He was always the more reasonable out of her two parents.

"Thank you, father!" Sansa ran to him and hugged onto him. "I have to go now, I'm to meet Sandor Clegane."

"What?" Her mother asked with a bit of surprise. "You and Mr. Clegane?" Her mother smiled for half a second.

"He's angry with me right now but I think he does care for me."

"That's wonderful but you are not to go right now. There have been reports of white walkers all through out the lands and I will not have you risk your life. You can wait till morrow morning and I will send you with an escort." How could her father act as if she was a child? She's proven multiple times that she could fight better than most men.

Before her father or mother could say another word she took off in a sprint to the stables and quickly grabbed her horse and started riding towards The Waters estate. Hearing the screaming of her mother and father calling her name only made her ride faster.

She had ridden for half the day and she was almost to Sandor when she heard horses coming behind her and suddenly she was surrounded by three men on horses, one was Gregor Clegane. "Miss Sansa, where might you be headed by yourself?"

"Just on a midday ride. Not that it is any of your concern." Sansa said clutching her gun that was at her side.

"She sure is a pretty one, be a shame if anything bad were to happen." Said one of the other men that was surrounding her making Gregor and the other man laugh.

"Leave me be." Sansa commanded. "Or I'll cut all of you in half."

"I'd like to see you try." Gregor hissed as she rode closer to her. Before he could touch her Sansa pulled her gun and shot it in the air making the other horses jump so Sansa rode off as fast as she could.

She could hear other horses in the distance for a while but when she was within eye distance of the Waters estate the horses stopped but she didn't until she was at the footsteps of the estate. She began knocking fast and hard. "Let me in, please!" Sansa screamed still scared the three men may be following her. She may be a fighter but she knew there was no way she could fight off those three men. She wondered if she'd even me able to fight of Gregor Clegane by himself. "Let me in!" Sansa screamed again.

Sudenly the door busted open and Gendry stood in front of her. Before he could say anything Sansa ran into the estate and motioned for him to shut the door. "What the hell happened?" She heard Sandor behind her.

"Nothing, really. I mean your brother, he frightened me." Sandor and Gendry looked confused. "Could you give us a minute alone?"

Gendry looked hesitant but nodded anyways and left the room. "I came to explain my mothers actions last night, which I had no idea even took place till this morning but I was stopped at first by my parents and Joffrey Baratheon. He asked for my hand in marriage which I of course denied. Which led to a huge fight but nonetheless my father took my side than I rode here as fast as I could to tell you about my mothers stupidly idiotic behavior and when I was almost here I was stopped by your brother and two other men and I think they planned to hurt me but I shot my gun and rode here as fast as possible and they followed me the rest of the way." Sansa kept talking without pausing. When she was done she was completely out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Sandor closed the gap in between them and touched her cheek gently. Sansa nodded in response. "I'll kill him before I let him touch you."

"I was too scared to fight. That has never happened before." Sansa frowned. "I should have but-"

"No, don't ever try and fight him. He will hurt you and I wouldn't ever be able to live with myself."

"I'm sorry." Sandor looked confused. "For what my mother said. Yes, she wants me to marry for money but I don't. I would never want to be with you if I didn't want you for you. Please believe that."

"You truly want to be with me?" Sansa nodded eagerly. "But why?"

"Because you are the first man to make me feel the way I'm feeling now. You're the first man to not expect me to give up my weapons to even be impressed by my fighting. I've never felt this way before and I don't want to stop feeling like this."

Sandor nodded. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

Sansa shook her head. "It wasn't unreasonable to think what you thought after hearing my mother speak. But I'm not my mother. In fact I can't believe she would do that to me, try and sell me like I'm a hooker." Sandor widened his eyes at her giving her a slight smirk. "I told her that."

"Good." Sandors face went from a smirk to a frown. "I'm still not forgetting what happened with Gregor. He's taken an interest in you and he won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"So what is that we do?"

"Kill him and anyone else who try's to hurt you." Sansa nodded in response.

"Before we go on a killing spree. Perhaps I can get some food. I've been riding for hours and haven't eaten a thing today."

"Sure thing, little bird." He bent down and kissed the top her head. "Anything for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we'lol find out some terrifying news. I'm going off from the movie at this point and adding my own spin on things


End file.
